Plagues of war
by Lexxy2793
Summary: Ana Steele has a cousin who has just got back from fighting overseas, how will Ana's new life at the top affect their relationship, warning, some flashbacks of war and some sexual scenes, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked down the street, feeling the hard pavement under my boots, the smell of smog in my nose, the traffic fumes in my lungs and feeling the rain on my face. Here I was, back in Seattle. I sighed as the pitter patter of water suddenly turned into a torrent, soaking me. I hurried my pace and ducked into Debbie's Diner, the place where I used to come when I was a teenager and down in the dumps. I was warmed instantly and went to the counter to order a coffee. Debbie looked at me, looked again and then smiled.

"It's been a long time, how have you been?" I smiled back at the blonde petite woman and gave her the money for the coffee which was now in my hand.

"As good as war can make me." She smiled and placed her hand on my arm.

"It's good to see you back in one piece." I smiled weakly at her and made my way to my favourite spot, the table just in front of the counter. I found out from my teen years that this was the best spot to get a decent reception from the wi-fi and also you pick up so much gossip from this spot. I had a lot to catch up on. I sat there and looked around, mulling over how things had changed over the past five years. I had signed up to the forces when I was eighteen and was shipped to Afghanistan straight away where I served six tours of war. I lost friends as quickly as I made them, got shot at, got battered, bruised and scarred and in the end I got medically discharged following psychological evaluation. I then look around the diner to see that it hasn't really changed. The floor is still the black and white tiles, the walls are still the pale blue colour, the smell of bacon still as strong, how could I have changed so much yet Seattle has stayed the same. I look at the dregs in my coffee and I wonder how it had come to this. How had I come back to America, no job, no house and only my savings to get me by. I spoke to Ray and he said to talk to my cousin. I read on the plane that she had married the most sought after bachelor and so now she was loaded, how could I go and talk to her. I sighed again and let Debbie fill my cup up again. I looked out the window, watched the rain pour down and saw the condensation slowly climb the window on the inside. I saw the Audi pull up and watched as three people quickly came into the diner. It was then that I realised who I was looking at. Mr Hot Shot was in pair of jeans and a shirt that screamed wealth as they were quite obviously designer and he was apparently sexy as i heard the waitress take a deep breath in. It was hilarious to watch her sort her hair out in the reflection of the toaster and push out her chest. Then again, she was just as bad, in her designer suit and perfectly manicured nails. Their security followed them and sat next to the window. They walked past me and I couldn't help but laugh a little as she looked at me and carried on. It was as they were ordering that another woman came in. She looked a mess, yes she wore designer as well but they hung off her, her hair may have been washed but it hung limply around her face and it wasn't because of the rain. Due to my training alarm bells went off in my head, just as it did with the security as we both sat forward but Mr Grey shook his head at him.

"How could you, after all you said to me." She screamed at them, storming around the tables. "You said you loved me, the way I obeyed everything you said. You moaned to me about how she," I saw her glare at my cousin and smiled, it seemed like she wasn't so perfect. "never listens to you, she cant give you what you need." it was then that she stood next to me and I saw the gun behind her back. It's lucky that there were no other customers in the diner in case this went bad.

"What happened Leila, you were doing so well, you don't want to do this." Brilliant the pratt thinks he can reason with her, he clearly doesn't know that you can never reason with a scorned woman.

"Yeah your right, I am doing well, so much so that you don't control me anymore." Before she could pull the gun in front of her, I had her on her knees, her arm bent so far up that it was nearly breaking and her wrist twisted so that if she tried to pull the trigger she would shoot herself.

"Drop it now, I only give one warning and this is it." She looked up at me and snarled.

"I will kill her, she can't give him what I can, he is mine." I couldn't take the chance that she would fight me and kill someone so I pulled sharply up and a crack and a scream filled the room. I pulled the gun out of her hand before I let go of her. She scuttled into the corner, rocking herself cradling her arm, letting the tears fall down her face. I looked around and saw that I had made a few people look quite sick by their expressions, the broken arm didn't affect me, I have heard a lot worse. "Have a lot of enemies much?" I raised my eyebrow at him and looked him up and down. He really did think he was gods gift and that the sun shone out of his arse.

"You didn't have to do that, I had everything under control, we weren't in any danger." I snorted, was this guy an idiot. I walked up to him and waved the gun in his face,

"I think this says different."

"Miss please leave my husband alone, all he was saying is that she wouldn't use it he knows her." I felt her hand on my shoulder and kind of lost it. I knew she wouldn't recognise me.

"Get your hands off me bitch." She looked hurt as I spat at her. The security guy came up to me and took my arm and tried to lead me away. "I know its been five years but I cant believe you would have forgotten me, after all I did for you, Ray begged me to go to you when I got back, but I knew this would happen." She just looked confused, and pathetic.

"How dare you talk to my wife like that, Taylor take her out." I shrugged myself out of the mans grasp and picked up my bags. "I can't believe you forgot your family, I'm out of here, see you soon Debbie." And with that I walked out into the pouring rain, tucking the gun into my belt, heading to the police station to hand it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I turned into the first alley I came to and dropped my bag. I leant against the red brick and instantly the water soaked into my jacket, the iciness cooling me. I let my head rest against the wet wall and felt the odd rain drop fall on my face. Why did I come back? All of a sudden I saw a flash of lightning and heard a clap of thunder. My legs gave way under me, the wall scratched my back as my jacket and top rose up and my head hit the wet floor.

_I could feel the hand of my comrade on my shoulder, see the end of his barrel next to me. We were entering a building, hostage relief was our mission. I got to the bottom of the stairs when I heard the pin drop. I looked up to see the grenade fall down the stairs. I was blown into the air before I had time to shout a warning. I just lay there, my ears ringing, my sight coming in flicks of blurriness. I then heard the gunfire. I scrambled to find my gun and returned fire before I was once again blown off my feet and out into the open Iraqi air. I was grabbed under my arms and dragged backwards. I saw three people running towards me and saw that they were carrying the young girl. I shrugged the people off me and ran towards her, returning to my position to provide covering fire as they ran to the landing Chinook helicopter. I felt a tap on the shoulder and after a burst of fire, made a run for it. It was when we were in the air that I realised that I had a searing pain in my face, the natural pain relieve of adrenaline had worn off. _

Red caught my eye and I saw that there was blood in the puddle that surrounded my head. I then saw Mr. Grey and his security guy at the end of the alley, pointing then running at me. I felt rather than saw them pick me up and put me in the back of a car and then nothing, just darkness.

I awoke to being in a white room. Oh shit, I'm in the nut house. I blinked a couple of times before I realised that it was too comfy and there were drapes above me. I sat up, taking the sheets off me, and swung my legs off the bed. I put my head in my hands and waiting for the daily head spin to stop. I heard a knock on the door and was on my feet quickly. The door opened and an aged lady with a kind face and warm eyes walked in. She stopped short for a fraction when she saw me but overcame it quickly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you miss, I was just seeing if you were ok." I noticed she had my trousers over her arm and was carrying a tray. "I have washed these for you, unfortunately your top was ruined by your fall. Take your pick of tops from the drawers and there are some fresh underwear in the bag there for you." She placed the tray next to the bed, smiled at me and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

I left the paracetamol and drank the water down quickly. Feeling the cool water running down my throat didn't quench my thirst, nothing seems to these days, but it was refreshing. I went over to the single door that adjoined the room and went into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. I turned the shower on and stripped, getting out of the silk that adorned me. The water was hot, stinging my body. I let the water run over my skin and looked into the room. The work tops were black marble, the white of the sinks a drastic contrast. The bath was huge and sat neatly in the corner. I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel. I saw my toothbrush next to the sink so quickly ran it over my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My wet hair hung, dripping small beads of moisture down my back , there was a lump on my forehead above my temple, the bruise already starting to cover it. This was the first time I had really looked at myself in a mirror since the rescue operation.

_I put my hand up and felt my teeth through the open hole in my cheek. I screamed and started grasping at my shredded face. My cheek was torn open, the top half hanging exposing my jaw. I frantically pulled it up, somehow trying to fix it. I was restrained as my sheer panic meant that I was a risk to the crew and the flight. As soon as we landed I was rushed to the hospital tent. It's all a blur people rushing around, pain relief and seeing the needle stitching me up. _

I ran my fingertips over the scar that went from my mouth to my ear. The weeks after are a blur still to this day. I was flown back home when I was stable enough and was in hospital for weeks after. It was then that I was told I had an honourable medical discharge. I failed my psychological assessments and was deemed unfit to go back to active duty. I served this country, lost friends, nearly my face and my mind, and for what? I felt the glass of the mirror in my hand before I realised what I had done. Fuck. I pulled the fragments from my knuckles and quickly threw on the clothes. Whoever picked the underwear up made a brilliant choice and I just picked a vest from the draw. I tidied as best I could without getting the blood everywhere as the room was white. I opened the door and followed the voices I heard. I walked into an open plan living, kitchen and eating area combined. The woman I had already seen was talking to none other than my cousin.

"I'm sorry about your mirror, I will pay for it." she turned and looked at me.

"Don't worry about it, we can afford it."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot, you've moved up in the world."

"Hey I just put a roof over your head so a little respect wouldn't go amiss."

"Respect! You want respect, then you better start giving it, if you want to receive it."

"You know what I can't be doing with this." With that she jumped off the bar stool and left, the clicking of her shoes following her to the elevator.

"Come here dear, let's get your hand sorted out and then we will rustle you up some breakfast."

"It's fine, I'm clearly not wanted, I'll just get out of your hair."

"At least let her sort your hand out." I turned and saw a beautiful woman coming out of the elevator. "My name is Mia, and you really do need that looking at, you're dripping blood on the floor." I looked down and saw that there was indeed a puddle forming below where my hand hung at my side.

I sat on the stool Ana had vacated and let the woman set about her business cleaning my hand and even though I could do it myself, at least she would be able to see if I had missed anything. Mia came and sat down next to me.

"So then, you are the long lost cousin."

"Don't say it like that, I know I was forgotton thank you, I do not need reminding."

"I didn't mean it like that. How are you feeling after last night?"

"Don't act like you're interested." The woman had finished with my hand and had put a dressing on it for me, so I went to get up.

"Oh no you don't, not before some food." She said to me, walking to the coffee pot, and poured me a large mug.

"Nicotine and caffeine are my breakfast, so I would gladly accept the coffee please." She nodded and passed me the mug. I lifted it but had to put it down as my hand was shaking.

"Got the DT's."

"I rarely drink." I had in fact tried to use my smashed hand.

As I drank my coffee I sat and spoke to Mia. I learnt a lot about my family, old and new, and also what had been happening over the years. As I was leaving, she passed me a piece of paper. She had written down some numbers of landlords and estate agents, also her home address, 'If you need somewhere to crash' she said. I once again hit the pavement of Seattle, this time in search of somewhere to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I knocked on the door of the very modern looking house that was Mia's residence. I could hear her voice floating around as she came to the door.

"Sarah, nice to see you again, come on in, you're soaking." I slid into her house and stood on the door mat so that I didn't get anything wet.

"I'm sorry, I went to the estate agents but the earliest I can move in is next week."

"No problem, you can stay here. Come on in properly, we will get you dry." I smiled at her as I went past her to the room at which she had pointed.

I walked into the living room, it was very spacious with the top of the line sofas and electronics etc. Well…she does come from money. I nodded to the guy who was sat on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Honey, this is Sarah, Ana's cousin, she'll be staying for a while, is that a problem."

"Nope." He got up and left but something didn't seem right, when he walked past her his eyes were cold and she flinched a little as he let his hand stroke her cheek, something was definitely off.

"You ok?"

"Yeah course, well, I was just about to put dinner on. Want a coffee?" She smiled at me but it didn't meet her eyes, they still showed fear in them.

_ "First Day," I asked the guy in front of me. He only nodded. I watched him as we followed the convoy. His eyes were shifty, looking all around him and he was becoming covered in sweat. He was shit scared. I leant over and took his hand. "It'll be ok you know. I feel exactly like you do." He looked at me and shook his head, sweat spraying everywhere._

_"You don't look it." His voice was slightly high pitched, jesus this kid was just that, a scared little kid._

_"I learnt to hide it. My first time in action I nearly got my comrades shot because I let the fear, which you are feeling, override me, and I forgot my training. What you thinking about now?"_

_"My mum."_

_"Don't, don't think about family. The time to think about them is when you get back, think about something that isn't emotionally connected to you."_

_"What do you think about?"_

_"Truthfully," I picked up my gun and placed it across my knee, "I think of this baby, about how many rounds it fires, what to do if it jams, how to clean it. Out here is not the place to think about family boy, learn it quickly." He smiled at me and sat up, puffing his chest out, but the fear never left those eyes._

"Sure." I followed her into the kitchen. It was a decent size and even though it had the best appliances, it didn't shove it in your face. I could get used to a kitchen like this if I had one. I dried my hair with the towel she threw at me and sat at the table with the mug of coffee she brought me. I watched her as she worked her magic in the kitchen, running around it getting all the ingredients. That was, until I heard her take a sharp breath in. I put the coffee down and went over to see her clutching her hand, her blood mixing in with the onions.

"That's got to sting," I helped her to the sink trying to not spill blood anywhere else.

"Please, I'm ok; I really need to get this cleaned up before Ethan comes in."

"Too late Mia he's coming." I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. I have never seen someone run so fast to throw away something.

"What's up hun, why are you chucking the onions away."

"They were off I didn't realise till I had cut it up already." I watched as she hid her hands behind her.

"Check next time." And with that he walked out.

When I knew he was out of earshot I asked her why she had lied to him, but I was met by a wall of silence, so I went back to my coffee.

_5 years ago..._

_"Sarah, I need your help."_

_"What is it Ana." It was then that I heard him shout._

_"ANA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I grabbed her and drew her behind me. "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH, COME HERE!"_

_"She isn't going anywhere with you, leave before I call the police."_

_"I'll get you Sarah, you can trust me on that"_

_ After making sure Ana was safe at home and that Ray knew what was happening, I walked home. It was as I entered my house that I saw him, sitting on the chair in the living room with the bat on his lap. I hadn't crossed the threshold of the hallway before I felt the sting of the wood on my head. _

After a quick shower and getting changed, I came down to the aroma of dinner, spaghetti bolognaise.

"Is there anywhere I could get these dried Mia?" She took them off me and put them in the laundry basket.

"She'll get them washed for you." I just nodded and sat down at the table and let Mia bring the food over. It was delicious, but I couldn't really enjoy it because even though we chatted there was tension in the air. It made my skin crawl, I knew what was happening under this roof, yet I couldn't stop it. After we had finished I went to help Mia tidy up, but I felt hands on wrist, "Leave it, you are a guest here, my wife will see to the dishes, come with me." I glanced over to Mia who just shook her head. I put the plates back onto the table and followed him to the living room again.

After Mia had come in, she snuggled into Ethan's open arms and we watched a film together. Whilst we were watching it, I watched them. He seemed like a completely different person, and although she still had fear in her eyes, there was also relief, is it because she had gotten dinner right.

When it was time to sleep, Mia brought me a duvet and some pillows.

"I'm guessing you won't sleep in the guest bedroom so I brought these down. You're welcome to watch TV, just don't put it too loud."

"Why in case he hits me, I would love to see him try."

"He's a lovely guy, just has anger issues."

"Don't, I've) heard it so many times before, go to him before he gets suspicious and just remember that we are technically family now so if you need me, you just need to call."

I lay on the sofa, thumbing my phone.

_ My mum found me and rushed me to the hospital. When I came round I had a couple of broken bones and a killer headache, but it was the looks on my mother's and Ray's face's) that caused me more pain._

_"Who did this to you? Was it him?" _

I never told them that it was Ana's ex that had hit me, and I never will, even though deep down I know they know. But is it right for me to not let Christian and Elliot know. I fell asleep, tossing and turning.


End file.
